Promises: Uzu x Houka
by MsPandaPie
Summary: After a fight,Houka had enough and went a forest to relive his anger out.Unfortunately,Uzu decided to follow and tried to make things right again.Only,Houka and Uzu unknowingly stumbled upon "The Lost Village" where sacrificial rituals took place back in the days.What happens when Houka and Uzu looks similar to the previous sacrificial people whom failed to perform the ritual?
1. Chapter 1

"You promised to be by my side no matter what, right?"

"Please, Houka I really am sorry! I don't want to keep fighting like this! Houka stop!" Uzu Sanageyama screamed after his boyfriend, Houka Inumuta while shoving his way pass the low hanging branches and rotting wood surrounding him. Usually, these two would go to this specific forest to relax and sometimes hike or just to enjoy the scenery .The forest was mostly abandon but meant a very special thing for them, this was where they hung out during their high school days, where Uzu first confessed to Houka and now, where Uzu is chasing after his upset boyfriend over a stupid comment Uzu made about sowing his eyes shut.

"I just don't get it Uzu! How can measly little girl can get you to sow your eyes shut, but I can never get you to appreciate all the better thing I did for you!? You can go ahead and fuck Ryuuko for all I care! You never loved me, you only dated me because you took pity on me!" Houka screamed back with his vision blurred with hot tears just flowing wildly on his face. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Uzu badly.

Houka's P.O.V

Goddamnit! Is it really that late now? Argh,why do I have to be such a emotional little bitch and potentially ruined all hope of us patching up? And get us or at least myself lost in the middle of nowhere?I slowed down upon coming across a large old wooden torii which seemed like an entrance to a village. I contemplated for a while before deciding to venture deeper by myself. "Hmm, no torches are lit, I guess its abandon.." I muttered quietly to myself while looking around my new surroundings curiously. Slowly I found myself atop of a hill overlooking the whole run down village, the view from here almost looked…sad somehow..as if something wasn't complete before. However, something doesn't feel right about this place, as if we stumbled upon a place we're not suppose to be at. I felt a small but strong gust of wind pass by me before feeling my knees buckled and eyes feeling heavy. For now, I felt relieve to hear an all too familiar voice call out to me.

"OI! Houka! Are you here, please let's just stop fighting and go back! It getting late and dangerous out here!"

Uzu's P.O.V

Ugh. Why do I have to be such an idiot, I'll probably lose my one and only true love, Houka…Earlier, I came across an old torii gate and hope that Houka at least went in. It'll be easy to search for him that way considering there was only a path that lead upwards a small hill. I somehow feel very uneasy about this village, its dark and all these statues and sacred ropes which I knew were used for rituals back then, pfft that was the past….right? Whatever what's most important now is Houka which upon going further up the path I spotted his figure in a distance and immediately called to him. As I sped my way up I saw Houka turn in my direction and whispering "The lost village" before collapsing onto the dirt beneath him. My heart skipped a beat as I ran towards him, hoping he wasn't injured or anything.

"HOUKA!"

A/N:Hello again!So i know i keep doing uzu x houka fic but their my fav otp! ok so i know i should be focusing on my other story Envy, but i cant remember the plot hahaha! so idk i thought of this plot line while listening to a sad ost and like,ahhhh the feels first i wanted to make a halloween special for this but,it turned out angsty instead...i guess im only good with feely stuff :/


	2. Chapter 2

On the previous chapter: "HOUKA!"

Once Uzu saw Houka's body lay unconscious, he quickly rushed over to see if his lover was all right and checked to see if he was still breathing and had a pulse. To his luck, Houka seemed fine, just knocked out cold. Uzu swiftly scooped him up in his arms and began trekking his way downwards the hill and towards the dimly lit village.

Uzu's P.O.V

"Hello? Is there somebody, anybody that could help us? Please, Im lost and my…uh….friend here needs help!" I tried calling out the villagers, praying that it wasn't abandon and at least there was someone that could help us. I'm seriously panicking over Houka laying limp in my arms. Yea, I know I called him my friend rather than my lover but I don't want to scare the villagers or anything in case their old fashion people whom are typically against gays and shit. Whatever, what matters now is getting Houka to safety since its getting darker by the minute.

"Young man, you shouldn't be out here this late and making a huge commotion."

Shit! When did this creepy old couple appear? Almost gave me a heart attack to be honest.

"Ehh,gomen..my name is Uzu Sanageyama and it seems like I was lost in a forest before and came upon this village also, my friend here Houka Inumuta fainted earlier. Please help up sir!" The old man studied the two men before looking at his wife and nodding. "Very well," started the old man "We have a room in our house where you too could rest up until your friend is feeling better, we could provide you with anything you need too." Uzu heaved a sigh of relieve and looked down upon Houka laying in his arms and quickly thanked the two old couple. They began making their way to their shelter for the night, or at least until Houka is up and running. Little did they know, the old couple were not who they seem to be.

A/N:EEEE! I got writer's block for this chapter and it came out short….gomen….also, I'm about done thinking of the whole plot so all I need is the time and inspiration to write it all down! Ouh, and it might be a short story, it depends if I write a lot or nah…..are people even interested in my story? ;-;


End file.
